Marvel vs DC
by shanbros323
Summary: This is a story about several characters of both Marvel and DC being sent into each others universes, and them trying to return home. Constructive criticism is recommended but try not to be too harsh, I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 2 is now up, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Steve Rogers HYDRA HQ**

Captain America jumped over an upturned pillar, rolled and then threw his shield at the nearest troll that was under Loki's command, it cracked the creature's ribs completely then came spinning back into Cap's hands who kept on running towards the God of Mischief. Steve jumped and was about to land with a drop kick into Loki's back but was thrown against the wall by the spiteful God, Rogers jumped up immediately and tried to punch Loki but was blocked then head butted and elbowed ferociously. Crumpling to the floor, Captain America looked around, dazed, trying to get his bearings, "It's too late soldier, I have the Cosmic Cube and my new friend has made his own copy of it, so now, we are both unstoppable" Loki drawled, Cap crawled to the wall and used it to support himself to get him to his knees, when he'd caught his breath he spoke "Your friend? Who might that be?" Loki smiled then looked to his left then, out of the shadows, a voice came, a familiar voice, "It would be me Captain, it is nice to see you again" Captain America was gaping, shocked at the voice, he looked around then saw his oldest, vicious archenemy, the Red Skull. "But, Red Skull, you were killed when I was resurrected 2 years ago; Bucky and I saw you die!" Steve gasped, Red Skull laughed "Oh Captain, I can't be killed, you should know that now, anyway, it's time now Loki, let us kill my archenemy and then we'll take over the world!" Loki smirked and replied "Yes Skull, I mean, he can't fight back, and he's hurt and on his own- BOOM! The wall completely shattered when a lightning bolt struck it, a huge light shined through into the room when the God of Thunder, Loki's brother, Thor flew through and dropped down next to Cap.

Thor gave Captain America a hand to help him up then, with his hammer Mjolnir ready, he shouted to Loki "HE IS NOT ALONE!" Loki was shocked "Brother? I thought you were dead, Victor von Doom killed you only yesterday, I saw your light fade and your body pale" Thor chuckled in his Norse-voice "You really think that pathetic worm, Victor von Doom, can destroy me? The Mighty Thor?" Loki opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then Red Skull said "Well, maybe that fool Doom couldn't kill you, but I, the Red Skull, with the Cosmic Cube, Can!" wasting no time Joanne Schmidt pulled out his Cosmic Cube and jumped at Thor readying a large blast, while Thor went into a battle stance with his hammer and waited for Red Skull's strike. When Schmidt landed in front of the God of Thunder, Thor hit the Cube with all his strength and a huge concussive force hit them all followed by a strange, white light, everything went black and Captain America felt nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Superman Justice League HQ**

"Give up Darkseid, there's no escape, just surrender and we can put you in custody" said Superman floating towards Darkseid who was scrambling into a corner trying to regain his posture. Captain Marvel and Batman walked at Superman's side ready to help their friend if necessary. Darkseid stood up using the wall as support, and then replied "Oh Superman, you may have won today but I always have an escape plan" then as fast as a flash Darkseid shot a weak, but effective Omega Blast at the floor beneath the heroic trio causing them to get thrown against the building walls. After this the New God scanned the buttons on his wrist then, when he found the right one, pressed it. A huge transparent circle appeared in the air, Darkseid was about to pounce when Captain Marvel, filled with fury, stood up and roared in anger "SHAZAM!" out of nowhere a large, powerful bolt of lightning struck Darkseid in the chest just as his person touched the portal. It caused them to be engulfed in a bright light and none of them knew anymore.

**Batman Justice League HQ**

Batman opened his eyes as consciousness came back to him, looking around he saw he was on a comfortable bed in a big, white room (The Justice League HQ Medical Bay). At the front of the room was his Martian friend J'onn J'onzz with his back to him studying a terminal, without looking at him J'onn spoke in his drone-like voice "Hello Batman my friend, how are you?" Bruce rubbed his chest as it felt strained as he pushed himself up "I'm doing as well as I could be doing J'onn" he sat up on the side of the bed and was about to grab the shreds of his costume when Martian Manhunter flew over to him in the blink of an eye and said "Stay down Batman, you are only human, and need rest" he put his hand on his Bruce's shoulder, and even though it was gently, to Batman it felt like a truck was on his limb because of the Martian's strength however Bruce just gritted his teeth, shoved J'onn's hand off him and growled "No, I can rest later, many of Darkseid's associates could be in Gotham and I need to track them and put them back in their cells where they belong" with no more talk Batman pulled a curtain around the bed and donned his tattered suit once more then strutted out the medical bay.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the hanger but on his way he saw that the Head Quarters had taken a lot of damage in Darkseid's attack, ships we're destroyed, labs we're torn apart and unfortunately they were a couple of bodies piled in the corner of the Meeting Room. Batman was about to board his Bat-Wing when he heard a voice "You can't go back now Bruce, you have to rest" turning around he saw one of his best friends standing there with his arm in a sling: Nightwing. "I don't have time to rest Dick, I have to make sure no one else in Gotham gets killed by those sick, villains" Nightwing sighed then limped towards him and then squeezed his shoulder brotherly "We can send someone else there to check the city out, even you need relaxation sometimes, now come on, back to the Medical Bay" Nightwing was pulling on Batman's cape, nodding in the direction of the med bay. Bruce knew he wouldn't be able to convince Dick that he didn't need to rest, and that's probably because Dick was right, Bruce _did _need R&R like anyone else would, but it didn't matter, he swore he would do anything to save the lives of those who needed it and he wouldn't stop now. Batman nodded "Okay, let's go" Nightwing smiled and turned around then Batman put his arms around his neck and put him in an almost inescapable headlock, Dick felt the consciousness leave him as he sunk to the ground. Bruce was sure that if Nightwing didn't have an injured arm he would have gotten out of the headlock straight away, just as Batman had trained him but the circumstances didn't go his way. Leaving him on the floor Batman sat in the Bat-Wing, activated it and flew to Earth, then Gotham City. This didn't take very long as the technology used to create the Bat-Wing was so advanced it was like something an Alien would use. When he arrived at Wayne Manor (Or what was left of it) he slowed down and passed through the secret entrance into the Batcave, he landed on the aircraft pad, exited the Bat-Wing and sat in the chair at the Bat-Wave (Batcomputer). He entered his password and looked at the cameras on the Gotham City streets; chaos was the best word to describe it. All that could be seen was debris and fire, but they were no signs of those who caused it. No Joker, No Two-Face, No Penguin, No Bane, No anybody. "Where could they be?" Bruce mused "Where could who be Sir?" asked a posh, gentle voice Batman spun round in his chair and his eyes came upon his trusted and loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth "Alfred! You survived?!" Alfred looked bemused; he studied himself then replied "It seems so Sir" Bruce felt rather guilty as Alfred was the person who he cared about the most and had looked after him his whole life and he hadn't thought of him whatsoever "Anyway, who is it you are wondering about Master Wayne?" Bruce thought for a second then said "The villains who took my absence as a free rein on Gotham City, did you see them?" Alfred coughed "Actually, yes, I did in fact, that nasty man The Joker, and his eccentric girlfriend Miss 'Harley Quinn' showed up here not that long ago" Batman's eyes widened "They did?" he exclaimed "Yes" continued Alfred "They came here looking for you or as they said 'Mr Pretty Boy Bruce' when they couldn't find you they just started tearing the place apart looking for me instead, I was hidden in the coat closet on the second floor, they came so close when they was a huge flash of light that almost blinded me, it made them disappear, into thin air, the I came out and tried cleaning the place up, as you can see it hasn't been very easy" Batman looked around amused then he said exasperated "A bright light? Then they disappeared?" he thought for a minute and then looked at the Bat-Wave as an alarm went off, he scanned to see what the situation was and found that Gotham's First National Bank was being robbed, zooming in this is what Bruce saw: a grotesque, red-faced man with a head like a skull, he was holding a pump-action shotgun talking in a cruel, distinctive voice "Come on out Captain! You can't hide forever" the red-man shot at some bystanders twice without any accuracy, mostly just to intimidate them, also just for amusement. "Well, if you are not coming to stop me, I suppose I will kill some more of these people then" At this Batman headed towards his armoury to get a new suit Alfred quickly objectified to him leaving "But Sir, you can't go, you're not strong enough, you need to recuperate- but before he could continue Bruce had already pulled on a new suit (One that could take bullets well) and was heading to the Batmobile "What do you expect me to do Alfred? Stand by? What if this new guy kills those people? How do I live with myself?" Alfred sighed and stood still while Batman pulled his cowl over his head and opened up the Batmobile "Don't worry" he said in a sympathetic voice "I'll come back. I promise" the secret exit opened and Bruce sped away into more danger and darkness.


End file.
